Building information modeling (BIM) can refer to the generation and/or management of data associated with a facility (e.g., building), including, for instance, data associated with the components, equipment, and/or properties of the facility. For example, BIM data can include architectural, mechanical, electrical, plumbing, sanitary, fire, and/or geometrical information associated with a facility.
BIM data associated with a facility can be used to generate an operational user interface for a building management system for the facility, which can be displayed to a user (e.g., operator) and used by the user to monitor and/or control the facility. For example, the user (e.g., operator) of a building management system can check and/or set the state of control components, equipment, devices, networks, areas, and/or spaces of the facility using the operational user interface for the building management system. The operational user interface can include, for example, the floor plan of the facility, with additional information about the facility, such as, for instance, information about a device(s) of the building, information about a control network(s) of the building, schematic graphics of the building, etc., overlaid on the floor plan.
The amount of BIM data and/or information associated with a facility, however, can be very large, especially if the facility has a large size and/or a large number of systems that need to be managed. Accordingly, a building management system may utilize a large amount of BIM data, which can make previous operational user interfaces for building management systems difficult for the operator to navigate, particularly during times of crisis when the operator has to respond quickly. For example, the large amount of data may make it difficult for the operator to seamlessly move between different types of content within previous operational user interfaces, such as, for instance, between related and non-related content, thereby increasing the amount of time it may take for the operator to navigate through the operational user interface in order to find what he or she is looking for, or even preventing the operator from finding it altogether. As such, the operator may not be able to obtain all the information he or she may need to make informed decisions when managing the facility, particularly during times of crisis when the operator has to respond quickly.